The present invention relates to treadmills, and, in particular, a fall prevention system for preventing injury of a person undergoing treadmill exercise, such as a cardiovascular stress test.
The electrocardiography (ECG) treadmill stress test is widely used in evaluating chest pain. Therein, electrodes are taped to the chest of the patient and connected to an adjacent ECG machine, generally under the control of a medical technologist. The ECG machine makes a continuous recording of the electrical activity of the patient""s heart while the patient walks at a pace selected by the test protocol. Thereafter, the speed of the treadmill is increased to the maximum the patient can tolerate. If the trace remains normal during the maximum exertion, it is unlikely that the patient has a serious heart disorder. Abnormal traces may give rise to further testing and treatment.
The ECG machine, while proximate to the treadmill, is generally surrounded by cables and other equipment, precluding physical assistance by the technologist if difficulties develop during the test. Moreover, the patient population undergoing such testing varies considerably in height and weight, oftentimes beyond the ability of the technologist to manage under adverse conditions. Inasmuch as the treadmill stress test paces patients with medical conditions to utmost exertion, from time to time, the patients may collapse, stumble or fall during the test before the technologist can stop the treadmill and physically intervene. Injury to the patient, and injury to the assisting technologist may ensue. Such potential consequences are attendant to the test as currently administered. Moreover, similar problems exist with regard to persons using the treadmill for strenuous exercise and training.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a system for the prevention of injuries to patients undergoing treadmill stress testing that is compatible with existing ECG machines and associated treadmills.
The foregoing objects are accomplished by providing a vertical fall prevention system in conjunction with a treadmill that supports the user in the event of physical difficulties without interfering with the intended or desired activities of the user. A treadmill restrain system in accordance with the invention includes a user restrain belt or harness that is connected to an overhead support. The belt or harness include releasable connecting links with support straps or cables attached to the overhead support. The connecting links are disposed rearwardly of the user, preferably not interfering with user arm movement thereby allowing the user to utilize the full capabilities of the treadmill during testing or exercising. Sufficient freedom of movement is provided the user for normal excursions on the treadmill surface, while fully supporting the weight of the patient with limited vertical drop until balance can be restored, the treadmill stopped, and necessary third party assistance rendered. The fall prevention system may be connected to the ceiling structure of the test facility. Preferably, however, the fall prevention system is carried by a support stand disposed about the treadmill, and suitably attached or securely supported on the test facility floor. The fall prevention system may be provided with a weight sensitive interface for automatically stopping the treadmill belt, when user distress is sensed, as well as emitting an audible or visual signal upon such occurrences.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fall prevention system for treadmill users that limits injury resulting from physical distress during operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a patient fall prevention system for patients undergoing electrocardiographic treadmill testing to prevent patient injury due to patient collapse or physical difficulties during the test.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fall prevention harness for ECG treadmill stress test patients that limits falling movement of the patient if physical difficulties arise during the course of the test.